Girl x Friend
by hoho92
Summary: Kisah Park Chanyeol berusaha mendapakan Hati Byun Baekhyun! Chanbaek, Gs Story
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun mengedarkan padangannya mengelilingi seluruh sudut bandara incheon.

Faktanya baekhyun sudah menunggu Byun baekbeom hampir 30menit lamanya.

"Oppa kau menyebalkan." baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

Bagaimana ia tidak kesal setelah melewati perjalanan jauh dari kanada-korea setalan.

Sekarang baekhyun harus menunggu sang oppa yang tak kunjung datang menjemputnya.

Drrt.. Drrt

Pesan masuk

 _From: Baekbeom_

 _"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Tapi aku sudah mengirim seseorang yang 'Ekhm"_

 _Untuk menjemputmu."_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Rasanya ia sungguh ingin memarahi baekbom.

Padahal baekbom sudah berjanji padanya untuk-menjemputnya.

 _To: Baekbeom_

 _"Bukan kah kau sudah berjanji untuk-menjemputku oppa?"_

Baekhyun menekan tombol kirim pada ponselnya. Karena kesal dan lelah akhirnya baekhyun mendudukan tubuh mungilnya disalah satu bangku yang ada dibandara. Baekhyun bersyukur. Pilihannya tepat untuk tidak memakai high heel. Ia memilih sepatu kets kesayangannya untuk kepulangannya hari ini.

 _From: baekbeom_

 _"Maafkan aku-"_

Apa! Hanya itu balasan dari baekbeom? Baekhyun mengendus kesal. Amarahnya sudah sampai diubun-ubun. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak. Ternyata kakaknya masih tidak berubah selalu begini-ingkar janji.

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (gs)

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt maybe hehe

Rate: masih diragukan ahaha

Selamat membaca, dan jangan jadi pembaca diam haha^^

Ditunggu reveiwnya yah hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Baekhyun mengedarkan padangannya mengelilingi seluruh sudut bandara incheon.

Faktanya baekhyun sudah menunggu Byun baekbeom hampir 30menit lamanya.

"Oppa kau menyebalkan." baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

Bagaimana ia tidak kesal setelah melewati perjalanan jauh dari kanada-korea setalan.

Sekarang baekhyun harus menunggu sang oppa yang tak kunjung datang menjemputnya.

Drrt.. Drrt

Pesan masuk

From: Baekbeom

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Tapi aku sudah mengirim seseorang yang 'Ekhm"

Untuk menjemputmu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Rasanya ia sungguh ingin memarahi baekbom.

Padahal baekbom sudah berjanji padanya untuk-menjemputnya.

To: Baekbeom

"Bukan kah kau sudah berjanji untuk-menjemputku oppa?"

Baekhyun menekan tombol kirim pada ponselnya. Karena kesal dan lelah akhirnya baekhyun mendudukan tubuh mungilnya disalah satu bangku yang ada dibandara. Baekhyun bersyukur. Pilihannya tepat untuk tidak memakai high heel. Ia memilih sepatu kets kesayangannya untuk kepulangannya hari ini.

From: baekbeom

"Maafkan aku-"

Apa! Hanya itu balasan dari baekbeom? Baekhyun mengendus kesal. Amarahnya sudah sampai diubun-ubun. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak. Ternyata kakaknya masih tidak berubah selalu begini-ingkar janji.

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (gs)

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt maybe hehe

Rate: masih diragukan ahaha

Selamat membaca, dan jangan jadi pembaca diam haha^^

Girl x Friend

"Kau serius menjemput baekhyun dengan pakaian seperti itu?" baekbeom tertawa melirik penampilan chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah. Bagaimana ia tidak ditertawakan. Chanyeol memakai hoodie hitam, topi hitam, masker berwarna hitam, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets adidas yang tak luput dari warna hitam.

"Aku ini artis terkenal hyung. Tentu aku tidak ingin wartawan menemukanku. Yah beginilah penyamaraanku." protes chanyeol. Lagi pula ini salahnya baekbeom. Salah sendiri menyuruh aktornya untuk menjemput adiknya.

"Iya iya. Maafkan aku yeol. Hehe lebih baik kau segera pergi. Aku yakin baekhyun sudah menunggu selama 30menit lamanya" baekbeom mengibas-ibaskan tangannya menyuruh chanyeol segera berangkat.

"APA" chanyeol menghambur pergi dari ruangan sang empunya agency. Byun Entertaiment disitulah nama Park Chanyeol selaku anak dari pengusaha kaya raya diseoul yaitu Park Inc bernaung. Tentu saja karna karirnya yang cemerlang. Chanyeol harus menyamar. Walaupun ia pergi untuk menjemput teman ah bukan orang yang ia cintai sejak 3 tahun terakhir. Yeah. Chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah berteman sejak bangku sma. Mereka sudah melewati susah dan senang bersama hingga akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah tingginya kekanada. Berbeda dengan chanyeol yang sudah merintis karir ke-aktorannya sejak sma.

Girl x Friend

"Ekhem" dehem chanyeol berdiri didepan baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyit. Diawasi penampilan chanyeol yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dari atas hingga bawah. Apa? Apa orang ini habis dari acara pemakaman hanya pertanyaan itu yang berada dibenak baekhyun.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggumu hampir satu jam" baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun mengerti "Ekhem" yang dimaksud baekbeom adalah chanyeol sahabatnya. Tapi kenapa jadi ekhem? Yah perlu diketahui gadis mana yang tidak menyukai chanyeol? Badan jangan ditanya, tinggi? Aduh chanyeol itu hampir mendekati kata sempurna menurut baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku baekhyunnie. Aku kena macet-"

Bohong. Chanyeol sedang berbohong pada baeknyun. Jika chanyeol mengatakan yang sebenarnya maka bisa habis riwayat chanyeol ditangan baekhyun. Tapi ini juga bukan kesalahan chanyeol. Tentu baekbeom yang salah karna telat memberitahu chanyeol.

Bibir baekhyun membentuk kata "o" setelah itu baekhyun malah menarik chanyeol untuk segera keluar dari tempat umum. Bandara adalah tempat umum. Baekhyun tidak ingin orang yang ia sukai mendapat masalah skandal atau gosip makanya ia menarik chanyeol keluar dari bandara. Seolah mengerti arti tarikan tangan dari baekhyun, chanyeol tersenyum dari balik maskernya dan terus memperhatikan tautan tangan mereka.

"Ah- itu mobil ku" chanyeol berjalan cepat berusaha memimpin langkah baekhyun menuju mobil mewahnya yang berwarna hitam nan elegan. Chanyeol terus mengenggam tangan baekhyun hingga sampai didepan mobilnya. Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk baekhyun. Hal ini selalu chanyeol lakukan jika ia pergi bersama baekhyun. Dan asal kalian tau hanya baekhyun yang chanyeol perlakukan seperti ini. Gadis lain bahkan noonanya saja tak perna ia bukakan pintu ahaha malangnya yoara noona.

"Gomawo yeollo" gumaman kecil baekhyun yang selalu chanyeol dengar sebelum gadis itu sudah terdudul manis dan memakai sabuk pengamannya didalam mobil chanyeol.

"Cheonma. Tuan putri" chanyeol terkekeh. Begitulah yang selalu chanyeol katakan jika baekhyun sedang berterima kasih.

Hening

Chanyeol tak berani bicara karna biasanya baekhyun akan marah dan menyuruhnya tetap fokus dalam mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Chanyeol" panggil baekhyun.

"Hmm,"

Baekhyun menatap jendela. Baekhyun sangat merindukan seoul. Merindukan sosok laki-laki yang kini ada disampinya, merindukan baekbeom, dan juga rindu appa dan eomma-nya. Baekhyun hanya akan tinggal diseoul untuk beberapa minggu saja. Setelah itu baekhyun harus kembali kekanada untuk menyerahkan tugas akhir kuliahnya.

"Apa baekbeom oppa sibuk?" baekhyun memulai pembicaraan. Baekhyun tidak pernah bicara saat chanyeol tengah mengemudi. Ia takut menganggu fokus chanyeol. Kali ini beda, semuanya sudah berbeda. Mereka bukan lagi berstatus anak pelajar. Makanya baekhyun berani berbicara.

"Baekbeom hyung bilang ada rapat yang tidal bisa diwakilkan" kata chanyeol santo dengan tatapan kedepan tandanya chanyeol masih fokus. "Mau kuantar kemana baekkie-" chanyeol menengok kearah bangku sebelahnya

"Tentu saja kerumah ku bodoh-" baekhyun terkekeh. Senang sekali bisa seperti ini lagi. Saling mengejek. Kebiasaan mereka berdua jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang berbuat kesal. Entah baekhyun atau chanyeol yang memulai maka akan berakhir dengan kata "pendek" dan "tiang listik"

Mobil chanyeol sudah terparkir sempurna di perkarangan rumah baekhyun. Rumah yang bernuansa minimalis jika dilihat dari luar, tapi bergaya elegan berada didalamnya. Dua maid sudah menyambut kehadiran baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"Eomma" pekik baekyun. Baekhyun berlari memeluk ibunya erat.

"Eomma, aku merindukanmu" seru baekhyun didalam pelukan nyonya byun. Nyonya byun membalas pelukan anak bungsunya. Mengelus punggung baekhyun seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi nyonya byun saat baekhyun memeluknya erat.

"Eomma. Juga merindukan-anak eomma yang paling manis" nyonya byun mengelus surai hitam rambut baekhyun. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menurut baekhyun ini seperti mimpi namun nyata.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau sudah makan?" yah lamunan chanyeol buyar deh padahal chanyeol sempat membayangkan kalau baekhyun yang akan membuatkan sarapan untuknya disetiap pagi. Hehe :v

"Belum ajumma."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih berdiri disana. Kemari duduklah bersama, jangan seperti itu." tutur nyonya byun. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tinggal tiang listriknya.

"Ah- aku hanya tidak ingin menggangu adegan seperti tadi ajumma" chanyeol sudah menyenderkan badannya pada sofa empuk milik keluarga byun. Yah sofa ini adalah tempat favoritnya. Tempat yang selalu chanyeol duduki jika datang kerumah baekhyun dan tentunya bercanda ria bersama keluarga baekhyun. Oh ya, keluarga byun dan dan park memang sangat dekat karna Appa chanyeol dan Appa baekhyun sudah bersahabat sejak mereka duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi kenapa chanyeol jadi aktor bukan meneruskan perusahaan appanya? Hayo? Chanyeol diizinkan appanya menjadi aktor dibawah naungan Byun Entertaiment. Dan jadilah Park Chanyeol aktor terkenal diberbagai negara.

Girl x Friend

Baekbeom meraih ponselnya. Tangannya menekan papan nomor tiga dan terhubung dengan baekhyun.

"Kau tidak datang ketempatku?"

"Huh? Untuk apa aku datang kesana. Kau menyebalkan oppa" dengus baekhyun dari ujung ponselnya

"Yak! Baiklah. Aku akan pulang cepat. Apa sih tiangmu ada disana?

"Iya" jawab baekhyun singkat. Baekhyun tidak ingin chanyeol tau perasaannya.. Tapi baekbeom sendiri tau bagaimana perasaan chanyeol terhadap baekhyun.

"Yasudah. Kututup"

Baekbeom melonggarkan dasinya. Ia tersenyum. Karna adik kesayangannya yang sering membuatnya gemas sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya. Semoga saja tidak ada yang berubah dari adik kecilnya. Harapan baekbeom.

"Kyungsoo" panggil baekbeom.

Orang yang bernama kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo berdiri dari bangkunya dan tersenyum pada baekbeom.

"Apa setelah ini jadwalku kosong?" ternyata kyungsoo adalah sekretaris baekbeom. Kyungsoo bermata bulat, tapi badannya tidak bulat kok cuma matanya aja belo.

Kyungsoo mengambil kertas jadwal baekbeom. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Anda tidak memiliki jadwal untuk siang ini tuan" kyungsoo kembali menaruh kertas jadwal milik baekbeom.

"Baguslah. Aku pulang kyungsoo. Kau harus pulang satu jam lebih awal. Anggap saya bayaran untuk mu yang sering lembur" baekbeom terkekeh, dan berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih mencerna perkataan baekbeom.

Girl x Friend

Baekhyun menyedot susu strawberry yang baru dibelikan chanyeol untuknya. Pala baekhyun sudah sempurna menyender pada bahu kekar chanyeol. Tak sia-sia chanyeol menjaga tubuhnya. Karna tubuhnya adalah daya pengikat. Hehe

"Kau tidak sibuk yeollo?" baekhyun mendongak menatap chanyeol yang tentunya sudah melepas penyamarannya.

"Untuk hari ini tidak baekkie," chanyeol mengelus pucuk pala baekhyun dan disambut senyuman dibibir baekhyun.

"Baguslah. Aku jadi lega. Setidaknya aku tidak merepotkanmu" baekhyun kembali menyenderkan palanya.

"Aku merindukanmu yeollo" batin baekhyun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu baekkie" batin chanyeol.

Ginama ffnya ?

Tbc or end?


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeonghaseyo ^^

Jangan lupa komentarnya because i need your comment

Byun92

Present!

Chekidot

Baekhyun menyedot susu strawberry yang baru dibelikan chanyeol untuknya. Pala baekhyun sudah sempurna menyender pada bahu kekar chanyeol. Tak sia-sia chanyeol menjaga tubuhnya. Karna tubuhnya adalah daya pengikat. Hehe

"Kau tidak sibuk yeollo?" baekhyun mendongak menatap chanyeol yang tentunya sudah melepas penyamarannya.

"Untuk hari ini tidak baekkie," chanyeol mengelus pucuk pala baekhyun dan disambut senyuman dibibir baekhyun.

"Baguslah. Aku jadi lega. Setidaknya aku tidak merepotkanmu" baekhyun kembali menyenderkan palanya.

"Aku merindukanmu yeollo" batin baekhyun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu baekkie" batin chanyeol.

Girl x Friend

Mobil yang dikendarai baekbeom sudah terparkir sempurna diperkarangan keluarga byun. Yah baekbeom akui dirinya jarang sekali pulang kerumah. Kenapa? Baekbeom tinggal di apartement dikawasan elit cheondamdong. Yah selaku CEO muda Byun Entertaimen baekbeom harus terlihat dewasa dan mandiri. Sebenarnya tidak harus juga, tapi tinggal di apartement adalah keinginan baekbeom sendiri.

Pintu rumah sudah dibuka oleh dua maid yang setia berdiri didepan pintu. Kedua maid itu memberi salam pada baekbeom selaku tuan muda byun. "Selamat datang tuan muda" baekbeom tersenyum dan berlalu menuju ruang tamu.

"Kupikir sih tiang masih ada. Tapi mobilnya juga masih ada" gumam baekbeom. Baekbeom tidak menemukan keberadaan baekhyun dan chanyeol diruangan seluas itu. Baekbeom menuju dapur. Disana ada nyonya byun dan beberapa maid yang membantu nyonya byun untuk menyelesaikan masakaan kesukaan sang putri bungsunya.

"Eomma" panggil baekbeom.

Nyonya byun menghentikan kegiatan masaknya. "Astaga. Baekbeom anak eomma" seru nyonya byun melempar asal pisau yang dipegangnya. Para maid membelakkan matanya begitu juga dengan baekbeom yang sama terkejutnya melihat kelakuan sang eomma.

"Astaga!" pekik baekbeom saat nyonya byun memeluk erat tubuhnya. "Eomma, aku baru tau kalau eomma bisa memelakukan atraksi debus" baekbeom tertawa dan sukses membuat para maid tersenyum.

"Yak! Anak nakal. Kenapa kau jarang sekali mengunjungi eomma" protes nyonya byun sambil menyubit pinggang anak pertamanya.

"Ampun eomma" baekbeom mengelus pinggangnya. Ternyata cubitan nyonya byun tidak berubah masih sama sakit bukan main sakit minta ampun -_-

Nyonya byun memukuli pundak baekbeom. "Dasar anak nakal. Kau tidak usah pulang saja. Setelah 3 tahun dan kau baru pulang hari ini. Anak nakal kau pantas mendapat pukulan dari eomma." nyonya byun terus memukuli, menjewer telinga baekbeom, bahkan menjambak rambutnya.

"Tau seperti ini aku tidak usah pulang saja" umpat baekbeom. Penampilannya pun sudah berubah total. Penampilan baekbeom seperti orang yang habis dipukuli istrinya. Baekbeom berjalan menuju ruang tamu, mendudukan tubuhnya disofa putih nan panjang. Tapi sampai saat ini baekbeom masih tidak mendapati baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"Eomma" teriak baekbeom. "Baekhyun dimana" sambungnya lagi. Inilah kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang dari baekbeom slalu berteriak.

Pltak!

Nyonya byun sukses mendaratkan jitakan ampuhnya dikepala baekbom. Nyonya byun menarik baekbaeom kekaca besar yang berada dibelakang taman rumah mereka.

"Mereka sangat serasi bukan?" nyonya byun menyenggol lengan baekbom. Baekbeom tersenyum melihat tingkah baekhyun dan chanyeol. Sejujurnya kalau boleh baekbeom berkata mereka -baekhyun dan chanyeol- sama-sama saling jatuh cinta. Namun, mereka tidak mau menyatakan. Karena takut kelihalangan. Itulah yang baekbeom tau. Baekbeom sungguh tau perasaan chanyeol pada baekhyun. Begitu juga dengan baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat sang pujaaan hati sedang terlelap disampingnya. Diambil jaketnya lalu dipasangkan pada tubuh mungil baekhyun. Chanyeol merapihkan poni baekhyun yang sedikit menganggu. "Uuh~~ kau tidak berubah sama sekali. Bau mu masih tetap sama" batin chanyeol yang terus menatap baekhyun.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kaca besar diketok? Oleh nyonya byun. Chanyeol kaget sekaligus malu. Mungkin nyonya byun melihat apa yang baru dilakukannya pada putri keluarga byun. Nyonya byun memberi isyarat untuk membangunkan baekhyun. "Makan siang sudah siap" seru nyonya byun yang mampu ditangkap chanyeol.

Dengan berat hati chanyeol kembali menarik jaketnya dari tubuh mungil baekhyun. Angin berhembus membuat tubuh baekhyun terasa dingin. Baekhyun membuka mata sipitnya dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Baekhyun mendongak. "Oh maafkan aku chanyeol" baekhyun menurunkan kakinya yang sedari tadi menekuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Maaf membangunkanmu tuan putri. Makan siang sudah siap" chanyeol mengusak surai hitam rambut baekhyun hingga modelnya menghilang entah bagaimana jadinya.

Baekhyun kesal. Ia berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian meskipun kakinya terasa sakit ani jalan baekhyun aja pincang karena kesemutan.

"Kenapa mukamu itu" baekbeom nonggol dari balik pintu taman. Masih dengan penampilan ancurnya. Rambutnya kini sama dengan baekhyun acak-acakan bahkan tidak berbentuk bedanya baekhyun tidak punya luka cakar di wajah dan sedikit lebam pada pelipis baekbeom.

"Ahahahahaha. Oppa kau kenapa" suara tawa baekhyun memecahkan keheningan taman. Chanyeol mendengar suara baekhyun langsung berlari takut-takut baekhyun terjatuh. Baekhyun tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya air mata baekhyun kini mengalir karna tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kau.. Kau habis bertarung dengan macan betina yah". "Ahahahaa" baekhyun kembali tertawa.

Sementara chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dibelakang baekhyun mengamati penampilan baekbeom dari atas hingga bawah. Dasi mencong, jas sudah hilang kemana tau. Baju putih sudah keluar seperti anak berandalan. Dan satu lagi. Rambut baekbeom sudah tak berbentuk seperti orang habis tersengat aliran listrik.

"Jangan tertawa. Atau kupadatkan jadwalmu" ancam baekbeom yang berhasil membungkam chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh. Mengerucutkan bibir kesalnya. "Aku benci padamu" ucap baekhyun seraya meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekbeom.

"Hey, kau apakan adikku bung" baekbeom menuju chanyeol yang mematung disana. Merangkulnya menuju meja makan. Disana sudah ada baekhyun dengan rambut teracaknya dan nyonya byun yang cekikikan melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Eomma, Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutku" adu baekhyun menunjuk chanyeol yang baru saja duduk dimeja makan.

"Aishh, sini eomma rapihkan rambutnya" nyonya byun bangun dari duduknya mengitari meja makan untuk menuju tempat duduk baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati nyonya byun merapihkan tatanan rambut baekhyun. "Cha~~ sudah. Jangan musuhan nde. Nanti anak eomma tidak punya teman." nyonya byun mengelus pala anaknya.

"Yak! Eomma. Baekhyun saja baru pulang tidak dimarahi. A-ku dimarahi bahkan aku saja tidak dirapihkan rambutnya" protes baekbeom menunjuk rambutnya sendiri.

"Rapihkan sendiri. Kau sudah besar." jawab nyonya byun sinis.

"Eomma. Oppa abis dimakan sama macan betina yah?" tanya baekhyun polos.

Pltaak!

Jitakan sang eomma mendarat sempurna dipala baekhyun. Chanyeol dan baekbeom mengaga. Pasalnya baru kali ini baekhyun mendapatkan pukulan dari sang eomma. "Hati-hati dalam berbicara gadis muda. Jika kau berbicara seperti itu lagi maka eomma akan memaksa appamu untuk segera memindahkan studymu dari kanada ke seoul." ancam nyonya byun pada baekhyun.

"Sudah, Makan siang kali ini hancur" nyonya byun meninggalkan ruang makan. Sebelumnya nyonya byun belum pernah marah seperti ini. Mungkin benar baekhyun berkata salah.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Baekhyun mencoba tidak mengeluarkan isakannya. Ternyata eommanya sudah berubah. Bahkan dia rela memindahkan study baekhyun jika baekhyun berkata yang macam-macam. Kalau begitu baekhyun harus mengulang selama setahun. Padahal baekhyun hanya tinggal menyelesaikan bagian terkahir dari tugas kampus yang akan diserahkannya nanti.

"Ommo. Baekkie menangis" seru baekbeom yang melihat pundak baekhyun bergetar.

Chanyeol bangun dari duduknya, kemudian menarik tangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mampu diam dan menunduk. "Cha, jangan nangis. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kerumahku. Hmm, kurasa yura noona sedang tidak ada siaran. Kau mau?" chanyeol mengelus pala baekhyun. Chanyeol mengguncangkan kedua lengan baekhyun hingga baekhyun menatapnya. "Bagaimana kau mau?" tanya chanyeol. "Aku tidak terima penolakan eum" tukas chanyeol mengelus pipi baekhyun sekalian menghapus jejak air mata baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Keluarga Park

Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumahnya dan disambut dua maid yang membukakan pintu. "Selamat datang tuan muda" ucap para maid bersamaan. "Selamat datang nyonya muda" maid kembali menutup pintu.

Chanyeol mengenggam erat tangan baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Eommanya yah itu yang dipikirkan baekhyun.

"Oh kau datang" nyonya park meletakan majalah yang baru saja dibacanya. "Ommo, baekkie" pekik nyonya park saat mengetahui gadis yang ada dibelakang tubuh tegap anaknya. Nyonya park menyeringai melihat baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada yang tidak beres."batin chanyeol.

Nyonya park menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Sontak tautan tangan baekhyun-chanyeol terputus. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah jika sang ibu ingin memeluk baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah ibunya. Ini doa hanya doa semoga saja akan terjadi perjodohan. Tuhan tolong jodohkanlah kami. Shut up! Apa yang dikatakan chanyeol?

Nyonya park mengajak baekhyun duduk disofanya. Anak itu -baekhyun- masih menundukan wajahnya. Yah dia malu sekaligus kesal oleh eommanya. "Kalian sudah makan siang?" tanya nyonya park mengelus rambut pendek nan hitam milik baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kalau begitu chanyeol ajak baekhyun makan siang eum. Eomma gak mau uri baekkie sakit" ujar nyonya park. Kini tangan nyonya park menggengam tangan baekhyun lembut memberikan kesan tenang pada baekhyun. Nyonya park tau saat ini pikiran baekhyun sedang kacau karna ucapan eommanya.

"Yak! Kau Byun Taeyeon. Kau akan menyesal mengerjai anakmu sendiri huh. Kau tak lihat uri chanyeollie juga sangat mengkhwatirkan anakmu. Dasar pabo" umpat nyonya park dalam hati.

Flashback on

*Hyejin Park Pov*

"Yeoboseyo"

"Uri baekkie dan chanyeol sedang menuju kerumahmu." terdengar suara taeyeon terkekeh diujung sana.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Aku hanya melakukan sedikit akting dan drama."

"Yak! KAU TEGA SEKALI PADA ANAKMU SENDIRI" aku meninggikan suaraku. Aku tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran taeyeon? Apa dia gila? Anaknya baru saja pulang tentu saja dia lelah kenapa dia jahat sekali. Sebagai orang tua harusnya dia -taeyeon- harus sadar diri karna anaknya butuh istirahat.

"Aish kau tak perlu membentakku hyejin-ah. Aku tau mau minta tolong. Tolong jaga uri baekkie ne? Tolong buatlah dia istirahat disana. Karna kedatangannya mengagetkan aku. Jadi aku tidak bisa memberinya sambutan selamat datang yang layak. Makanya aku berbuat seperti itu. Hehe mianhae aku merepotkanmu hyejin-ah" tukasnya panjang lebar mencoba memberikan penjelasan padaku.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah" aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Baiklah aku akan menjaga uri baekki-mu."

"Gomawo hyejin-ah. Kau jangan lupa dengan acara makan malam keluarga kita nde" taeyeon mengingatkanku. Iya aku ingat dengan perjanjian keluarga kita untuk menjodohkan baekhyun dengan chanyeol. Ommo. Ah aku sudah tidak sabar mereka sangat serasi. Apa lagi chanyeol yang selalu menjaga baekhyun. Orang mana dapat menyadari kalau chanyeol menyukai baekhyun. Begitupun sebaliknya. Namun karna gengsi dan takut kehilangan itulah yang dapatku lihat dari kedua bocah ini. Hehe.

"Kau urus saja tanggalnya, aku akan menyiapkan chanyeol hehe" aku tersenyum. "Sudah yah. Mobil chanyeol baru saja masuk. Kumatikan. Aku menunggu kabar darimu taeyeon-ah" aku mengakhiri panggilan taeyeon. Dan kembali membaca majalah yang baru kubeli.

*Hyejin Park Pov end*

Flashback end

Back to author gaje XD

Chanyeol meninggalkan baekhyun dan eommanya. Chanyeol mencari makanan didapur. Chanyeol membuka kulkas namun tak ada bahan makanan yang dapat dimasak. "Aish. Punya eomma malas sekali" chanyeol mengeram kecil.

"Baiklah kau ini memang maumu eomma" chanyeol menyeringai. Chanyeol kembali ketempat eomma daj baekhyun berada.

"Eomma. Aku tidak menemukan bahan makanan yang bisa kumasak untuk baekhyun" chanyeol tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Chanyeol menyeringai lalu kembali melanjutkan katanya yang sempat terputus. "Jadi kami makan diluar. Kajja baekkie" Chanyeol berjalan menuju baekhyun dan menggegam tangan baekhyun. Sementara baekhyun hanya mengikuti chanyeol diakui oleh baekhyun dia juga lapar karna belum sempat sarapan dipesawat.

Nyonya park tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah chanyeol yang sudah pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah berada di restaurant korea dikawasan cheondamdong. Sepertinya ini tempat yang biasa chanyeol kunjungi bersama menejernya dan baekbeom ketika makan siang. Terbukti semua pelayan tampak akrab dengan chanyeol.

*Baekhyun Pov*

Aku cuma bisa membututi chanyeol. Tangannya sedari tadi terus mengenggam tanganku. Seluruh pelayan direstaurant ini tidak memperdulikan kehadiran kami. Semoga saja tidak ada gosip atau skandal yang akan menimpa chanyeol. Jujur aku khawatir jalan bersama chanyeol tanpa memakai penyamarannya.

"Yeollo" panggilku pelan. Aku mengeratkan penganganku pada jari-jari tangan milik chanyeol.

Dia menoleh padaku. Dan tersenyum tulus. Seolah-olah mengatakan tidak akan terjadi apapun. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat datang tuan. Mari kuantar kemeja anda" seorang pelayan mengantarkan kami pada meja ujung dan terlihat memiliki privasi. Pelayan itu membukakan pintu dan pempersilahkan kami masuk. Chanyeol menarik kursi lalu menarik pergelangan tanganku untuk duduk dikursi. Chanyeol kembali mendorong kursi itu sebelum aku duduk. Kemudian dia berjalan memutar dan duduk berhadapan denganku.

Deg

Jantungku berdebar. Aku kembali merasakan detak jantungku kembali memburu sejak tiga tahun lamanya aku tidak merasakan getaran pada siapapun. Meskipun kris sempat memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya tapi getaran itu tidak pernah kurasakan.

"Kau mau pesan apa baekkie?" tanya chanyeol membuka keheningan. Pelayan berdiri ditengah-tengah kami.

Aku membuka buku menu. Tak lama aku memilih. "Aku pesan Jjangmyun, kimbab dan bulgogi. Hmm ttobokki jaga. Dan jus strowberry" aku menutup buku menu.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa kau yakin akan menghabisan semua ini?" aku tersenyum kecil. "Lihat saja Park Chanyeol-ssi" aku menjulurkan lidah mengejek chanyeol.

"Aku pesan ice cappucino saja. Aku takut gadis ini tak sanggup memakan semua makanan yang dipesannya" chanyeol tersenyum pada pelayan yang sedang mencatat pesanan kami.

"Baiklah saya sebutkan. Satu jus strawberry, satu ice cappucino, satu bulgogi, jjangmyun, kimbab dan ttobokki" pelayan menyebutkan pesanan kami dan aku hanya menggangguk-angguk ria.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." pelayan itu pergi.

"Kau tidak apa pergi bersamaku tanpa memakai penyamaran?" aku menatap chanyeol yg berada disebrang sana. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, dan mengelus palaku pelan.

"Kenapa kau tak suka jalan bersamaku?" chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Ani bukan begitu. Aku takut kau mendapatkan gosip atau skandal chanyeol." aku mendundukan wajahku. Sebenarnya aku senang jika chanyeol digosipkan pacaran denganku. Apa? Byun Baekhyun apa yang sedang kau pikirkan lupakan cepat.

"Itu bukan masalah. Haha.. Biar saja hyungmu akan mengatasinya baekkie" ujarnya santai. Hah... Aku mencoba tersenyum walau terlihat terpaksa mungkin. Byun baekhyun kau memang bodoh. Aku meruntuki diriku sendiri.

*Baekhyun Pov end*


	4. Chapter 4

_Aku mengingatmu dengan mataku_

 _Aku membayangkanmu dengan kepala_

 _Selamanya aku bersamamu_

 _"_ Ani bukan begitu. Aku takut kau mendapatkan gosip atau skandal chanyeol." aku mendundukan wajahku. Sebenarnya aku senang jika chanyeol digosipkan pacaran denganku. Apa? Byun Baekhyun apa yang sedang kau pikirkan lupakan cepat.

"Itu bukan masalah. Haha.. Biar saja hyungmu akan mengatasinya baekkie" ujarnya santai. Hah... Aku mencoba tersenyum walau terlihat terpaksa mungkin. Byun baekhyun kau memang bodoh. Aku meruntuki diriku sendiri.

...

...

...

Byun92

Preset!

Jangan jadi pembaca diam, karna review kalian sangat dibutuhkan! Terima kasih salam manis Chanbaek 61^^

Chekidot!

...

...

..

Drrrttt drrrt

Pesan masuk dari smart-phone milik chanyeol.

From: Choi Sulli

Oppa kau dimana? Baekbeom oppa juga tidak ada diruang kerjanya, sebenarnya kalian sedang melakukan apa eum? Oppa nan neomu bogosipo *emoticon hug*

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, ia membanting ponsel mahalnya. Gimana kagak mahal bro! Iphone keluaran terbaru, oke abaikan!

"Kau baik-baik saja" baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Tingkah baekhyun membuat chanyeol bertambah gemas untuk segera menikahinya, eeet dah! Chanyeol menggelengkan palanya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut sebelum khayalannya semakin jauh.

"Chanyeol" baekhyun mengguncang punggung tangan chanyeol. Ia bingung melihat chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja tersenyum setelah kejadian membating iphone putih milik chanyeol kemeja yang mereka duduki.

"Eoh"

"Kau baik-baik saja eum?" tanya baekhyun kedua kalinya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku kesal, kau tau juniorku yang bernama Choi Sulli? Sepertinya dia terobsesi padaku dan baekbeom hyung" chanyeol menujukkan pesan singkat dari sulli.

Baekhyun menatap layar iphone chanyeol, membaca setiap kata yang tertulis didalam pesan tersebut. Matanya menatap chanyeol. Senyumnya menggembang sehingga membuat mata baekhyun seperti bulat sabit yang indah dimalam hari.

"Bukankah bagus! Kau memilik seseorang yang menyukaimu" baekhyun tersenyum.

 _"Hentikan baekhyun, ini menyakitkan!"_ Chanyeol membatin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu selama tiga tahun ini? Apa sudah ada laki-laki yang mau sama gadis keras kepala sepertimu?" balas chanyeol.

"Tentu saja ada! Tapi kutolak" Baekhyun menjawabnya cepat, ia tak mau berakhir dengan chanyeol yang memojokkannya dengan pertanyaan bodoh.

Braaak!

Pintu ruangan restoran dibuka secara paksa dan kasar. Munculah tiga orang dari balik pintu dengan cengiran diwajah mereka masing-masing.

"Whats Up Hyung" pekik laki-laki berkulit tan yang kerap dipanggil jongin. Kim jongin.

"Hyung aku merindukaaaaaaaanmu" teriak Oh sehun yang memiliki keterbalikan warna kulit jika jongin hitam maka sehun memiliki kulit putih pucat. Sehun berdiri disamping jongin.

"Horeeee kita kumpul lagi" suara cempreng dari orang yang terakhir masuk yang tak lain adalah kim jongdae. Ketika kedua orang temannya memiliki perbedaan warna kulit, Nah yang ini beda sendiri wajahnya yang kotak miliki daya tarik untuk mempermudahnya saat mencarinya. Haha maafkan author yah jongdae -_-

Mereka meminta tambahan meja dan bangku pada pelayan tanpa disuruh oleh chanyeol ataupun baekhyun. Baekhyun melongo. Chanyeol menggaruk palanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Satu meja tergeser berdempet ke meja milik baekhyun. Sehun duduk disamping chanyeol. Jongin duduk disamping sisi kanan baekhyun dan jongdae disamping kiri baekhyun. Mereka tau perasaan chanyeol makanya diatara mereka tidak ada yang mau duduk dekat baekhyun takut chanyeol cemburu.

"Aku pulang dari jepang begitu kudengar dari eomma, Eh- Maksudku menguping pembicaraan eommaku kalau nona baekhyun telah kembali dari study-nya" jongin membuka suara ketika merasa keheningan diruangan itu. "Lalu aku, baru saja pulang dari jeju" sehun ikut-ikutan.

"Kalau aku sih. Aku diseoul saja bermalas-malasan saja" eluh jongdae membuat mereka semua terkikik geli.

"Oh aku sangat berterima kasih padamu jongin-ah karna sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini" baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya. Ia merasa terharu dan tidak menyangka kalau mereka bisa berkumpul lagi. Apalagi dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Jadi kau tidak berterima kasih padaku huh!" dumal chanyeol memajukan bibirnya.

"Aishh jeleknya" ledek baekhyun yang diikuti gelak tawa dari tiga namja yang duduk disamping mereka.

Oh Yeah! C'mon!

Take your timewaenji dugeundaeneun bam-iya [Love me right]

Nada dering ponsel baekhyun. Baekhyun merogoh tas kecil yang sedari tadi setia ia bawa kemanapun. Panggilan masuk dari aplikasi skype itu berarti video call dong, lalu siapa yang menelponnya tertulis id Kyungie disana. Baekhyun menerima panggilan itu.

"Annyeong kyungie" baekhyun sedikit kerepotan mengarahkan kamera diponselnya. Senyuman lebar terukir diwajah baekhyun.

Munculah sosok yeoja bermata bulat dilayar ponsel baekhyun diikuti beberapa temannya, suara berisikpun tak terhindarkan dan itu membuat jongdae, jongin dan sehun tak lupa chanyeol juga ikut memperhatikan baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat kelakuan temannya yang masih ada dikanada. Kyungso mengenggam erat tongsisnya yang direbut paksa oleh tangan kris, luhan, minseok. Jadi keadaan kyungso terjempet oleh ketiga manusia asal china itu.

"TENANG WEH! INI PONSELNYA KYUNGIE KALIAN HARUS SABAR KALU MAU BERMARAH-MARAH RIA SAMA BAEKHYUN" bentak yeoja yang mengaku-aku namanya kyungie. Nama aslinya Do Kyungso anak dari Arsitektur Do.

Kyungso berdehem, "Oke. Kami tadi pagi beramai-ramai datang keasramamu baekhyun. Tapi teman sekamarmu bilang kau sudah pulang kekorea. Bisa kau jelaskan maksudmu ini baekkie"

"Ah itu, kau taukan kyungie. Skripsiku hanya tinggal bagian penutup saja. Aku juga sudah meminta ijin pada dosen pembimbingku untuk meneruskan tugasku itu dikorea. Tenang begitu tugasku selesai aku akan segera kembali kesana." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau tau baekkie, sebenarnya kami datang untuk memberikanmu kejutan padamu haha" terdengar suara tawa khas kyungso. "Kris-ge membuatkanmu kebun strawberry dibelakang taman kampus bukankah dia gila" lanjut kyungso menyikut lengan kris.

"Yak! Baekhyun-ah kau harus cepat-cepat kembali sebelum strawberrymu dihabisi kyungso. Kudengar ia akan membuat pai strawberry kesukaanmu dan memakannya sendiriian" teriak luhan dari kejauhan gadis bermata rusa itu tertawa-tawa.

"A-aniyaa" bela kyungso.

"Baekhyun-ah aku sudah membuat resep bakpao baru, maka aku akan membuatkan bakpao rasa strawberry untumu" kata yeoja berpipi cubby. Minseok namanya.

"Yak! Baek jangan mau nanti bakpaonya keras kayak batu" kris menjulurkan lidahnya pada minseok.

"Aku sudah belajar naga bodoh! Tiang sialan." minseok menendang kris, sementara yang ditendang hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oke kyungso, kris-ge, luhan eonni, minseok-ie aku harus makan dulu. Kalian sangat berisik tunggu saja aku akan datang kekamar kalian nanti," dengus baekhyun kesal pasalnya sedari tadi ia tidak dikasih waktu untuk berbicara.

"Eh-jangan ditutup dulu. Kami akan menyusulmu! Kurasa kami perlu liburan juga" pekik kris sebelum baekhyun mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Jinjjayo"

"Neeeeeeeee, annyeooonggg baekhyunie" jawab mereka serempak seperti paduan suara.

Panggilan diakhiri.

Chanyeol, jongin, sehun dan jongdae mereka mengernyitkan dahinya.

"W-wae" tanya baekhyun bingung.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, sehun memutar bola matanya, jongdae dengan tatapan datarnya dan chanyeol menghela nafasnya, yang dikatakan baekhyun benar kalau ada seseorang yang menyukai baekhyun.

Pintu restoran kembali terbuka, beberapa pelayan sibuk membawakan makanan dan minuman yang sudah chanyeol-baekhyun pesan.

"Wah~~ kita sudah dipesankan makanan" jongin mengesekan kedua telapak tangannya bersiap untuk menerjang makanan yang terhidang dimeja.

"Kau sungguh tak tau malu sekali jongin-ah" seru jongdae.

"Biarkan saja, wee" jongin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Makanlah jika kalian ingin, pesan saja makanan lagi kalau kurang" baekhyun menyedot jus strawberry-nya.

"Tapi bayar masing-masing yah, karna kalian tamu tak diundang" ucap chanyeol sambil menyeruput ice cappucinonya.

"Aish hyung, kau kan yang paling kaya! Traktirlah kami" rengek sehun.

Wajah baekhyun berbinar ketika melihat ttopoki dimejanya, tangannya meraih sumpit, mengarahkan sumpit itu pada piring ttopoki.

Hap

Satu potongan kue beras pedas masuk kedalam bibir baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah menahan pedas. Dengan cepat ia segera mengunyah lalu menelanya, meraih gelas jusnya dan menyedot jus tersebut.

"Aish pedasnya" protes baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa geli, "Mana ada nona ttopoki rasa strawberry"

"Kalau gitu kau harus men-traktirku makan cake strawberry yah yah" kali ini baekhyun yang merengek. Chanyeol menganguk menyetujui permintaan baekhyun.

"Yei," baekhyun kembali menyedot jus strawberry hingga isinya kosong.

"Jongin-ah aku mau dagingnya" pekik baekhyun. Chanyeol yang baru akan menyuap daging miliknya kedalam mulutnya mengubah arah daging tersebut sampai kedepan bibir mungil baekhyun.

"Aaaaaaaa-"

Baekhyun melahapnya dengan senang hati. Hihi kapan lagi mereka bisa berkumpul dan chanyeol menyuapinya ini moment terlangka dalam hidup baekhyun.

"Chanyeol suapi aku nasimu," pinta baekhyun. Ia sangat menyukai menganggu acara makannya Park Chanyeol, entah menghabiskan makan chanyeol atau meminta untuk disuapi.

"Yak Baekhyunie, makanlah sendiri aku juga lapar eoh" gurutu chanyeol. Ia menyendoki sesendok nasi diatasnya ada daging kesukaannya ke depan mulut baekhyun.

"Sekarang buka mulutmu baekhyunie, tanganku pegal jika terus bertahan pada posisi seperti ini" baekhyun makin memajukan bibirnya kesal, gerutuan chanyeol itu mengartikan bahwa chanyeol yang kini berbeda dengan chanyeolnya dulu yang sabar dan pengertian.

"Tidak jadi. Makanlah. Sehun-na suapi aku" baekhyun tidak menghiraukan sendokan dari tangan chanyeol yang terus ada didepan wajahnya.

"Cepatlah baekkie chagi, tangan ku pegal, jangan merajuk seperti itu atau aku batal membelikanmu cake strawberry atau kubelikan kebun strawberry-nya" dumel chanyeol. Jongin, sehun, dan jongdae tertawa mereka mengendus hawa cemburu dari parfum chanyeol -_-

"Kebun strawberry? Aku mau kau yang menamannya bagaimana" cengir baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. Baekhyun memakannya sambil tersenyum, Dasar Chanyeol bodoh.

"Bahkan setelah ini kau bisa kekebun stawberry, yah walau bukan buatan ku tapi itu milik yoora nona. Itu kalau kau mau saja" chanyeol menyuap nasi menaroh sendok menggantinya dengan sumpit ia mengambil daging meniupnya lalu memakannya.

"Jinjjayo? Aku mau, aku mau kesana yeollie" rengek baekhyun.

"Eum, aaaa" Chanyeol kembali menyuapi baekhyun.

So sweetnya T.T

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya menerima makanan yang diberikan oleh chanyeol. Hehe, hati baekhyun benar-benar senang sepertinya banyak kupu-kupu terbang dari dalam hati baekhyun. Iklan molto kali ye -_-

"Hyung berikan kami minuman gratis hue" rengek sehun pada chanyeol. "Aku haus sekali"

"Aish, pesan sana"

"Wah kau makin tampan saja yeol, kami akan membantumu membuat kebun strawberry buat noona deh" jongin mengeluarkan dua jempolnya.

Tak

Tak

"Bodoooohhh" teriak sehun dan jongdae berbarengan.

"Wae? Kalian tidak mau membantunya?" jongin menyuap jjangmyun milik baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar teman yang bodoh yang pernah kupunya" sehun menggelengkan palanya.

"Pantas saja kau jones jonginah"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Okey. Kalian jangan ribut. Aku menyetujuinya. Maka pesanlah minuman dan aku akan mentraktir kalian selama kalian membantuku membuat kebut strawberry untuk baekhyun."

Ketiganya mengangguk setuju. Sementara baekhyun duduk gelisah. Perutnya sedikit sakit, mungkin karena ttopiki yang ia makan sangat pedas.

"Nona wajahmu pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sehun menyadari kegelisahan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku sakit perut"

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Ia me-reka ulang apa saja yang baekhyun makan. "Astaga Ttpokinya pedas bukan?" tidak orang disekitarnya menganggukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan black cardnya, ia memberikannya pada jongdae. Menurut chanyeol jongdaelah yang paling waras dari sehun dan jongin.

"Aku mempercayaimu jongdae-ya" sebagai balasan mengerti jongdae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, "Apa bisa berjalan" chanyeol menjedanya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, perutnya benar-benar sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau. "Aku akan menggendongmu."

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh mungil baekhyun ala pengantin baru. Membawanya keluar restoran, ada yang sempat-sempatnya memfoto mereka pula.

"Aish, dasar fans ingin mencari ketenaran" dengus chanyeol saat menyadari dirinya dan baekhyun difoto.

"Eungh, chanyeol maafkan aku, aku merepotkanmu" eluh baekhyun.

"Tidak kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Maafkan aku! Aku lupa memperingatimu kalau ttopoki tadi rasanya sangat pedas, maafkan aku" baekhyun meremas jarinya dileher chanyeol, ia sedang menahan rasa sakit diperutnya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobilnya, jongin mengejar chanyeol. Ia segera membukakan pintu mobil chanyeol. Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya bantuannya sudah selesai batin jongin, dengan hati-hati chanyeol membungkukan tubuhnya, dan mendudukan tubuh baekhyun. Ia juga tak lupa memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Chanyeol melesat masuk kedalam mobilnya, melajukannya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Chanyeol melupakan pekerjaannya dulu sebagai seorang aktor yang terkenal. Ia panik melihat baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Ia benar-benar bodoh bisa melupakan kalau baekhyun tidak bisa memakan makanan pedas, dan ia membiarkan baekhyun memesan ttopoki.

Cheondamdeong Hospital.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh baekhyun ke ranjang dorong rumah sakit. Suster yang melihatnya langsung mendorong ranjang tersebut menuju UGD. Seluruh pasang mata menatapnya, mereka mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakan chanyeol.

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak bisa masuk kedalam" tahan sang suster meninggalkan chanyeol diruang tunggu.

Beberapa menit kemudian sang dokter keluar. Ia tersenyum memandang Park Chanyeol seorang Aktor terkenal.

"Apa anda keluarganya?"

"Bukan dok, saya sahabatnya." jelas Chanyeol. Guratan Khawatir terlihat diwajahnya.

"Tenang saja, pasien baik-baik saja. Saya sedang menginfusnya dengan vitamin. Saya tebak pasien habis mengalami perjalanan jauh yah?" dokter menjeda menunggu jawaban dari chanyeol.

"Benar dok, dia baru saja kembali dari kanada."

"Nah, apa anda tau pasien sarapan atau tidak? Itulah yang membuatnya sakit perut. Dan saya tebak juga pasien tidak kuat memakan makanan pedas. Itu juga salah satu faktor sakit perut pada pasien" chanyeol manggut-manggut.

"Kapan dia bisa pulang?"

"Anda bisa membawanya pulang, kalau infusannya sudah habis dan pasien sudah bangun dari tidurnya." kata sang dokter menepuk bahu chanyeol. "Saya permisi"

Chanyeol masuk kedalam UGD ia mencari baekhyun. Baekhyun ada di paling ujung bagian UGD, baekhyun terlihat lemah jika seperti ini. Ia berbaring dengan selimut sebatas dada, wajahnya tidak pucat lagi, tanganya terpaksa menerima jarum infus untuk memasukan vitamin kedalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol menarik kursi kedepan ranjang baekhyun, ia menghempaskan pantatnya pada bangku tersebut.

To: Jongdae

"Cepatlah ke Cheondamdong Hospital, Aku dan Baekhyun ada diUGD. Jangan lupa kalian harus melunasi Administrasi untuk baekhyun karna kartuku ada padamu jongdae.

Send

Satu jam berlalu, Baekhyun juga belum bangun dari tidurnya, Jongdae bahkan sudah melunasi adminitrasi rumah sakit baekhyun. Cairan infusan baekhyun juga hampir habis. Jongin dan sehun menunggu diluar ruangan, chanyeol dan jongdae menjaga baekhyun didalam.

"Hey park. Dia tidak mati jadi berhenti menatapnya" ejek jongdae tertawa.

"Iya ini salahku" chanyeol menunduk lesu.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu park! Tak ada yang salah ini hanya kecelakaan kecil. Kami juga tau nona tidak bisa makan makanan pedas tapi kami sendiri lupa memberitahunya." jongdae berusaha menghibur chanyeol yang terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Eungh" lenguhan kecil dari bibir baekhyun. Ia berusaha membuka matanya, tapi matanya seperti dilem berat sekali.

"Ssstttt berisik sekali" gumam baekhyun dengan mata terpejam. Chanyeol mengeluarkan deathglarenya, ia menendang jauh-jauh jongdae dari ruangan itu.

"Sstt, yang berisik sudah hilang kau bisa tidur lagi" chanyeol mengelus kepala baekhyun pelan, agar baekhyun kembali terlelap.

"Hmm, jangan tinggalkan aku, yeol" baekhyun mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi menghadap chanyeol, ia mengkap tangan chanyeol, menjadikan telapak tangannya sebagai sanggahan wajahnya. Dan baekhyun kembali jatuh kedalam alam sadarnya. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, Degupan jantungnya sungguh tak bisa diajak kompromi. Jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya, diakui ia sangat sangat mencintai gadis yang sedang tidur dihadapannya. Tangan kirinya kembali mengelus pucuk kepala baekhyun. "Selamat tidur, tuan putriku" gumam chanyeol mengecup kening baekhyun.

Suster datang mengecek keadaan baekhyun. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Wah, apa dia yeojachingumu tuan" goda suster mengecek aliran infus baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh, "Apa anda bisa dipercaya?" ia balik menggoda si suster.

Suster jung berbalik menatap chanyeol, ia menganggukan kepalanya mantap. "Yah aku bisa dipercaya" serunya.

"Dia gadisku" aku chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu jaga dia baik-baik" suster itu menepuk bahu chanyeol.

"Itu sudah pasti,"

Dua jam sudah berlalu, bahkan sudah masuk dua jam setengah mereka menunggu baekhyun yang masih belum bangun dari tidurnya. Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan tidur dengan posisi duduk.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. Ia juga mencium bau obat yang sangat menyengat. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia senang karna chanyeol tidak menarik tangannya, pelan-pelan ia menggeser tangan chanyeol yang sengaja dibuat sanggahan kepalanya. Merasa ada pergerakan dari tubuh baekhyun, chanyeol membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun baek-"

"Aku lapar yeollie, aku mau makan cake strawberry" rengek baekhyun dengan suara seraknya, khas orang bangun tidur.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya, guna melihat jam yang ternyata sudah mulai memasuki jam makan malam. Sederet pesan masuk dari sang manager, ada lima belas panggilan masuk dan 35 pesan dari sang menejer satu pesan dari eommanya.

From: eomma

"Channie-ya, sayang bawa pulang baekkie yah. Eomma ada dirumah baekhyun. Cepat bawa pulang baekkienya sayang"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Iya kita makan Cake habis itu pulang eum. Mau ku gendong lagi?" tanya chanyeol.

"Aniya aku baik-baik saja chan, hehe" tolak baekhyun. Padahal tubuhnya masih lemas. Chanyeol memencet bel yang ada diujung tempat tidur baekhyun. "Kau yakin tak mau kugendong hm?" goda chanyeol mencolek dagu baekhyun

Baekhyun menggeleng "tidak!' ada sedikit rasa kecewa dihati chanyeol. Padahal ia ingin menggendong baekhyun lagi.

"Apa anda yang memencet bel?" tanya suster

"Ne," angguk chanyeol. Suster memeriksa cairan infus baekhyun. Kosong, yah sudah habis. Suster itu pergi kemudian kembali dengan peralatan ditangannya. Ia mengolesi kapas yang sudah dibasahi oleh alkohol sebelumnya ke dua sisi perekat yang menahan kain kasa. Ia membuka perekat itu, dengan hati-hati ia menarik jarum infus keluar dari tangan baekhyun.

"Aish" baekhyun mengigit bibirnya menahan rasa perih ditangannya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa" hibur sang suster. Ia melipat kecil kain kasa baru dan menutup tempat bekas infusan tadi kemudian ditempelin perekatnya lagi.

"Nona byun sudah bisa pulang sekarang" suster itu tersenyum. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kamsahaminda" ucap chanyeol.

""Kau yakin bisa berjalan?" tanya chanyeol lagi. Ia menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Gwenchanayo, yelloie-ah" baekhyun tersenyum. Mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran chanyeol. Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya kedepan wajah baekhyun "Cepat genggam tanganku tuan putri" goda chanyeol, baekhyun menerima uluran tangan chanyeol. Mereka tertawa bersama, sejenak mereka mekupakan tempat dimana mereka berada.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun keluar dari ruang UGD. Srhun, jongdae, dan Jongin segera berdiri.

"Ekhem" mereka bertiga memandang tautan tangan baekhyun-chanyeol.

"Apa?" dengus chanyeol kesal. Ia risih dengan tatapan mereka bertiga.

"Oh nona gwenchana?" tanya sehun. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Syukurlah nona. Maafkan kami" ujar jongdae penuh penyesalan.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, eum"

"Oh ya, baekhyunie eommaku bilang kita harus cepat pulang. Eomma bilang dia sedang dirumahmu." chanyeol mengecek-ngecek ponselnya takut-takur eommanya menelpon.

"Cih, alesan."

"Hey, hitam aku mendengarnya!" sahut chanyeol.

"Baiklah-baiklah kami pulang dulu. Bay bay baekhyeol couple"

What the?

Tanpa basa-basi chanyeol mengenggam tangan baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia sudah tidak memusingkan jepretan foto atau tatapan dari orang-orang yang memandang mereka. Yang dipikirkan chanyeol adalah byun baekhyun. Gadis yang dicintainya selama ini.

Di kediamam keluarga Byun.

"BYUN TAEYEON!" teriak hyejin menggema. Yang dipanggil melongok dari balik dapur sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Ne, Calon besan kenapa berteriak-teriak eoh?" taeyon terkekeh ia meletakan masakan yang baru saja ia masak.

Hyejin jalan mendekati taeyeon yang sibuk menata makanan dimeja makan. Beberapa maid juga membantunya.

"Kauuu" hyejin geram. Ia memberi jeda. Hyejin duduk sambil menyomot makanan yang baru saja diletakan dimeja.. "Kautauanakmusangatmengkhawatirkankaumembuatanakmumerasabersalahpadamusungguhibumacamapakautidakmemberiwaktuuntukanakmubaekhyuniepastilelahtaeyonie" sungut hyejin sengit.

Yang dimarahi malah asik dengan piring dan makanan yang sedang ia sajikan.

"Iya iya aku dengar ne, sekarang tolong telpon chanyeol bawa pulang baekhyun ne" taeyeon duduk dimeja makan menopang dagunya menatap hyejin dengan muka mereh menahan amarahnya.

Hyejin memutar bola matanya malas, "baiklah"

Hyejin mengirimi chanyeol pesan.

"Channie-ya, sayang bawa pulang baekkie yah. Eomma ada dirumah baekhyun. Cepat bawa pulang baekkienya sayang"

"Aku sudah mengiriminya sms" hyejin menggerutu dengan nada malas.

"Terima kasih, sebentar lagi juga jiyeong akan pulang." taeyeon tersenyum sumringah.

"Ne, seunghyun juga akan kesini bersama jiyeong-mu" balas hyejin tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kita akan membahasnya secepat ini?" tanya taeyeon mengerjap lucu.

"Tentu sayang, kau ingin chanyeol dan baekhyun tua dulu baru dinikahkan?" emosi hyejin meninggkat lagi.

"Aish kau ini sensitif sekali" taeyeon memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Hehehe, abis kau jahat sekali pada baekhyunieku" ledek hyejin. "Oh dimana baekbom? Aku tidak melihatnya?" hyejin mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruang makan.

"Dia ada dikamar, habis kuhabisi" taeyeon menyeringai.

"Bahasamu ambigu" wajah hyejin datar seketika. Ia berharap baekhyun tidak seperti eommanya.

"Maksudnya kupukuli hyejin"

"Seperti ini ahjumma" sahut baekbom muncul dari balik tembok. Penampilannya. Hyejin tertawa.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sayang eoh? Kau habis diapakan oleh eommamu?" hyejin menarik baekbom duduk disampingnya, ia merapihkan rambut baekbom.

"Yak hyejin-ah apa yang kau lakukan? Biarkan dia merapihkannya sendiri! Salah sendiri jadi anak tidak tau diri selama tiga tahun tidak pernah pulang kerumah." adu taeyeon.

"Haish, eommamu jangan didengarkan. Dia hobbynya memang begitu ne" hyejin mengelus pucuk pala baekbom. Baekbom mengangguk mengerti sifat ibunya yah yang seperti anak kecil padahal sudah tua -_-

Dua mobil memasuki perkarangan keluarga byun, kedua ibu panik takut yang datang lebih dulu itu chanyeol bukan kedua suami mereka, walhasil mereka mendorong baekbom keluar mengintip siapa yang datang.

"Aish, kalian seperti apa saja. Itu mobil appa dan ajusshi park eomma" baekbom dengan wajah datarnya. "Aku mandi dulu yah eomma, ajumma" pamit baekbom meninggalkan kedua orang yang sifatnya tak jauh beda errr bikin baekbom puyeng -

Dua maid membuka pintu, "Selamat datang Tuan" mereka membungkuk menyambut kedatangan tuan byun dan tuan park. Byun Jiyeong dan Park Seunghyun mereka sudah bersahabat dari mereka duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dan malam ini mereka akan menyatukan kedua anak mereka yaitu Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol.

Park Seunghyun, Byun Jiyeong, Byun Baekbom, Park Hyejin, Byun Taeyeon mereka semua sedang menunggu kedatangan kedua anak mereka.

"Hyejin-ah, kenapa chanie dan baekkie lama sekali" taeyeon memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ia kesal jika disuruh menunggu.

"Hayolohh~~ gimana kalo baekkie takut padamu dan tidak ingin pulang" goda hyejin menyeringai.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan padanya sayang?" jiyeong mengernyit heran.

"Aniya, Tidak ada. Aku hanya memainkan sedikit drama" wajah taeyeon makin ditekuk, ia merasa takut jika baekhyun takut padanya.

"Aish makanya Appa, hentikan kebiasaan eomma yang suka menonton drama, apa lagi ada adegan kekerasannya. Ia bisa saja menirunya, contohnya ini" baekbom menunjuk bagian lebamnya. Jiyeong menggelengkan kepalanya, istrinya memang kekanak-kanakkan.

Suara deruman mesin mobil yang dimatikan terdengar jelas, kedua wanita ini mulai panik seperti cacing yang ditaburi garam alias kepanasan. Pintu utama terbuka, dua maid juga sudah mengucapkan selamat datang. "Selamat datang tuan Chanyeol" "Selamat datang nona Baekhyun"

"Bagaimana ini aku gugup sekali sayang" taeyeon mengumpat dibalik punggung suaminya.

"Aish, sana kau sambut! Kau kan yang membuatnya menangis" jiyeong mendorong tubuh istrinya keluar dari ruang makan keluarga mereka, tempat semuanya berkumpul.

"Oh" rengek taeyeon terlanjur tubuhnya sudah terlihat chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"OMMOO!BAEKHYUN-AH APA YANG TERJADI CHANYEOL-AH?" pekikan taeyeon kaget melihat tangan anak bungsunya.

Baekhyun takut, ia mengumpat dibalik punggung tegap chanyeol. "Ah baekhyun baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit ajumma" jelas chanyeol kikuk.

"APA" teriak Jiyeong, Seunghyun, Hyejin dan Baekbom bersamaan dari arah ruang makan.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun kaget. Taeyeon menarik tubuh baekhyun dari persembunyiaannya.

"Chaan" lirih baekhyun saat ditarik eommanya. Munculah Park Seunghyun dan Park Hyejin dari balik tembok ruang makan. Disusul Byun Jiyeong dan Byun Baekbom dibelakangnya. Mereka semua berkumpul diruang tamu. Posisi Park Seunhyun, Park Hyejin, dan Park Chanyeol. Byun Jiyeong, Byun Taeyeon yang sedang memeluk Byun Baekhyun, dan Byun Baekbom duduk di sofa terpisah.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit Chanyeol-ah" tanya Seunghyun dengan nada tegasnya.

"Yeobbo" hyejin menguncang lengan suaminya.

"Baekhyun makan ttopokki pedas appa," jawab chanyeol menundukan kepalanya.

"Anak pabo" taeyeon menyentil kening baekhyun.

"Eomma appo" ringis baekhyun mengelus dahinya. Ia menatap chanyeol seolah berkata"selamatkan aku chanyeol"

"Kata dokter juga baekhyun kelelahan karena perjalanan jauhnya. Terus baekhyun juga tidak sarapan dipesawat makanya ia jadi sakit perut" jelas chanyeol. Hyejin melemparkan pandangan pada taeyeon.

"Aish, sayang kalau sudah begini aku harus bagaimana? Sebagian besar kesalahanmu sayang, aku tak mungkin memarahi chanyeol," jiyeong memberi jeda, ia menghela nafas melirik istrinya makin menekuk wajahnya. "Oh Chanyeol-ah terima kasih sudah menjaga baekhyun selama ini. Saat kami sebagai orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, saat baekbom tidak bisa menjalankan kewajibannya menjaga baekhyun dan kau selalu mengantikan posisi baekbom untuk menjaga baekhyun. Kami sangat berterima kasih padamu sudah menjaga dan melindungi uri baekhyun." jiyeong tersenyum pada chanyeol. Ia melempar pandangan pada seunghyun, seunghyun mengerti terkekeh.

"Kami ingin kau menjaga baekhyun selamanya. Yah, Aku rasa hanya kau chanyeol yang bisa menjaga baekhyun dengan ba"

"Tunggu maksud kalian" potong chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kami sedang menjodohkanmu dengan baekhyun" pekik hyejin senang.

"APA" teriak baekhyun kaget. "Astaga appa, eomma, skripsiku belum selesai, dan aku masih ingin melanjutkan study ku dan sekarang apa kkalian menjodohkanku?" protes baekhyun.

"Oke tenangkan dulu dirimu sayang" hyejin ikut bersuara. Lebih baik diam pikir baekbom.

Jiyeong memijat pelipisnya kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing mendadak, "Oke sayang. Appa jelaskan. Kami maksudku, Appa dan Ajusshi Park Kami bersahabat sejak kami duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Appa dan Ajussi park sudah berjanji pada halmoni dan harraboji kami masing-masing yang juga sudah bersahabatan sejak kecil."

"Kau berbelit-belit Byun!" potong Seunghyun tertawa. Ia mengerti kepanikan dan kebingingan seorang byun Jiyeong.

"Kau tidak membantuku bodoh" dengus jiyeong kesal.

"Kami ingin kalian segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan aku tak memerima penolakan terutama dari Kau Chanyeol dan Kau Baekhyun" jelas seunghyun dengan suara beratnya.

"Appa, Ajussi park menakutkan" rengek baekhyun lagi.

"Jadi Kita akan menjadi pesan Jiyeong-ie hahahahaha" tawa seorang park seunghyun memecahkan keheningan diruang tamu.

"Ne, Kita akan segera menimang cuci. Astaga aku tak sabar dengan itu" balas jiyeong tertawa.

Disana dibalik kesenangan kedua orang tua. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. 'Tuhan kau mengabulkan permintaanku. Untuk selalu menjaganya' doanya dalam hati.

'Ini seperti mimpi, aku bisa memilikinya semudah itu. Tuhan terima kasih banyak, karena menghadirkan mahluk setaman dan sebaik seorang Park Chanyeol' doa baekhyun.

 **Oke terima kasih banyak untuk yang ngereview hehe. End or Lanjut? Ditunggu reviewnya yah^^**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview sebelumnya, buat yang nge-follow dan nge-fav terimakasih banyak :D**


	5. Kisah Cinta Seorang Park Chanyeol 5

"Kami ingin kalian segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan aku tak memerima penolakan terutama dari Kau Chanyeol dan Kau Baekhyun" jelas seunghyun dengan suara beratnya.

"Appa, Ajussi park menakutkan" rengek baekhyun lagi.

"Jadi Kita akan menjadi pesan Jiyeong-ie hahahahaha" tawa seorang park seunghyun memecahkan keheningan diruang tamu.

"Ne, Kita akan segera menimang cuci. Astaga aku tak sabar dengan itu" balas jiyeong tertawa.

Disana dibalik kesenangan kedua orang tua. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. 'Tuhan kau mengabulkan permintaanku. Untuk selalu menjaganya' doanya dalam hati.

'Ini seperti mimpi, aku bisa memilikinya semudah itu. Tuhan terima kasih banyak, karena menghadirkan mahluk setampan dan sebaik seorang Park Chanyeol' doa baekhyun.

...

...

...

Byun92

Present!

Girl X Friend

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast:

Wu Yifan

Song Mino

Xi Luhan

Choi Sulli

Yang akan bermunculan didalam FF: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungso, Kim Minseok, Kim Taeyeon a.k.a Byun Taeyeon, Kwon Jiyeong a.k.a Byun Jiyeong, TOP a.k.a Park Seunghyun, Kim Hyejin and Byun Baekbom

Genre: Romance, Comedy

Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam Nama yang ada didalam cerita saya.

...

...

...

Edisi membalas review :v

 **Balesan review Chap 3 ye XD**

 **CHANHUNBAEK: CAPSLOKNYA JEBOL YAH :D TENANG-TENANG CERITANYA BERLANJUT KOK HEHE, ENTAHLAH MELIHAT REVIEW-MU MENJADI PENYEMANGAT HIDUPKU ECIYEEILEH *MODEGOMBAL* XD**

 **YOUSEE: NE NE HAPPY ENDING KOK CHANBAEKNYA TENANG TENANG EKHEM *DEHEM ALA YEOLLIE***

 **UMJIPARK: GAK END KOK MASIH BERLANJUT PANJAAANG KEK KERETA API PUMMMMM XD**

 **DEVRINA: MAAF XD SAYA TIDAK PANDAI BUAT YANG ERRR T^T POOR ME, JUST ROMANCE IF YOU LIKE IT HONEY :D HAHAHAHA -"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Kita mulai dari pertunangan kalian berdua" gelak tawa seunghyun mereda. Ia kembali serius dalam peri-hal perjodohan anak mereka.

"Aku ingin pertungan mereka dilakukan dua minggu lagi" sahut Jiyeong.

"Bagaimana kalian setuju?" Seunghyun melempar pandangan kedua belah pihak Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

"Percepat saja, lagi pula mereka tidak menolak" saran baekbom. Ia menyeringai dibalik bantalan sofa yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Yah, dia sudah kelaparan.

"HYUNG/OPPA" panggilan berbeda dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dipanggil hanya menjawab dengan cengiran diwajah mereka.

"Appa, Eomma, Ajusshi dan juga Ahjumma. Sudah percepat saja pertunangan mereka. Akui saja sekarang Chanyeol-ah, Kau menyukai adikku kan?" baekbom mengidipkan matanya nakal pada chanyeol.

"Jinjja, yeol?" mata baekhyun berbinar-binar senyumnya juga mengembang.

"N-Ne" Chanyeol mengangguk malu. Wajahnya terasa panas, seperti ada larva yang menjalar ditubuhnya. Detak jantungnya tak karuan, ah chanyeol menundukan kepalanya ia malu. Telah mengakuinya didepan kedua orang tua mereka. Dasar baekbom sialan umpat chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin bukti." baekhyun mengantungkan perkataannya. Pipinya merah merona, ia merasa jadi orang paling bahagia malam ini.

"Aish baek, kau mau bukti apa eoh?" chanyeol tak terima. Jadi selama ini sia-sia dong, pikir chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kebun strawberry yang kau janjikan yeollie, aku ingin melangsungkan acara pertungangan kita dikebun yang kau buat" ucap baekhyun malu-malu.

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya, "Iya, akan aku buatkan kebun strawberry yang paling indah untuk tuan putriku" kekeh chanyeol.

"Eeet, Tunggu. Biar Ajussi dan appamu juga membantu Chanyeol yah. Ajussi ingin sekali kalian cepat melangsungkan pertunangan lalu pernikahan kemudian memberikan kami cucu" seunghyun menggoda calon menantunnya, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, hyejin menyikut lengan suaminya.

"Jangan mengodanya yeobo nanti dia takut loh" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Seunghyun mengerti kalau hyejin terbakar api cemburu bwahahaha tawa nistanya.

"Ne, ne bagaimana baekhyunie?" baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui permintaan ajussi park alias ayahnya chanyeol.

"Kau dengarkan hyung, jadi beri aku cuti yang panjaaaaaaaaaaaang sekali" dengus chanyeol. Seluruh manusia yang ada diruangan itu tertawa mereka menertawakan chanyeol yang sedang mengejar hati seorang baekhyun yah diakui juga baekhyun juga menyukai chanyeol tapi gadis ini sedang menguji kemampuan dan kesabaran chanyeol dengan permintaanya yang juga ulah chanyeol sendiri yang terbakar api cemburu.

Kyuruk~~

Bunyi perut baekbom...

"Ayolah~ semua sudah bereskan aku sudah lapar appa, eomma" rengek baekbom memegangi perutnya.

"Hahhaa, kasiannya anak appa. Makanya cepat menikah sana"

"Huee appa eomma carikan aku yang seperti baekhyun, yang menggemaskan, pintar masak, tidak sombong dan murah senyum. Jangan carikan aku istri yang sexy karena tidak ada gunanya" rancau baekbom kesal.

Tak

Tak

Dua jitakan mendarat indah. Keluarga Park menertawai nasib putra sulung Keluarga Byun yaitu Byun Baekbom.

"Bwahahahaha, Hyung" tawa chanyeol pecah.

Baekbom melempar bantal sofa kewajah tampan chanyeol. "Berhenti tertawa atau aku tidak memberikan kau cuti" ancam baekbom dengan deathglarenya.

"Awwww~~~ takutttt" backsong yang diberikan baekhyun.

"Sudah-sudah kau diam baekbom, chanyeol! Eomma dan ahjumma tidak setuju, pembuatan kebun strawberry itu lama sekali sayang" taeyeon mengintimidasi baekhyun dengan tatapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa ahjuma, eomma" chanyeol mengarahkan tatapannya pada ibunya, "Tidak apa-apa eomma, Aku yang menjanjikanya. Maka aku akan bertanggung jawab atas janjiku eomma. Lagi pula aku sudah mempunyai pasukan selain dari bantuan Appa dan Ajussi byun. Ada jongin, sehun dan jongdae yang akan membantuku membuat kebun strawberry untuk baekhyun. Dan eomma jangan Khawatir" Chanyeol menekankan suaranya pada kata Khawatir. "Semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana eomma dan ajumma" chanyeol meyakinkan eommanya dan juga eomma baekhyun.

Taeyeon dan Hyejin ber'Oh' ria. Mereka setuju dengan chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, Selamat untuk kita berdua Jiyeong-ie" seunghyun mengulurkan tanganya.

Jiyeng menjabat tangan Seunghyun sambil tersenyum bahagia, "Aku tak menyangka, Perjodohan ini berjalan sangat lancar yah walau dimintai embel-embel oleh baekhyun. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti" mereka berjabat tangan sambil berpelukan. Sementara Hyejin dan Taeyeon mereka menangis haru, Awalnya mereka akan mengancam baekhyun dan chanyeol jika mereka berdua menolak perjodohan, tapi siapa sangka malah chanyeol mengakui bahwa ia menyukai baekhyun dan seperti tebakan mereka Chanyeol dan baekhyun malu-malu untuk mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun ke taman belakang rumah keluarga byun.

"W-wae-yo" baekhyun tergugup. Ia gugup dan takut jika chanyeol akan mematahkan hatinya saat ini.

Greb

Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun erat !

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Bunyi detak jantung Chanyeol. Melodi terindah yang pernah didengar oleh byun baekhyun adalah detak jantung park chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak, "Chanyeol jantungmu baik-baik saja ? Kau tidak apa-apa eoh?"

"Apa kau tidak merasakannya? Detak jantungku selalu seperti ini jika aku bersamamu." chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap mata baekhyun dalam. Ia tersenyum dan menggumamkan sebuah lagu,

 **I think I love you**

 **Kurasa aku mencintaimu**

 **But it must be so, Cause I miss you**

 **Pasti begitu, karena aku merindukanmu**

 **without you**

 **Tanpamu**

 **I cannot do anything**

 **Aku tak bisa lakukan apa-apa**

 **And you are always on my mind**

 **Dan kau selalu di benakku**

 **So seeing this, it must be,**

 **Maka melihat ini, ini pasti**

 **I was unaware**

 **Aku tak sadar**

 **But now I can see that**

 **Tapi kini bisa kulihat**

 **Your presence have delved deeply into my hear**

 **Kehadiranmu tlah merasuk dalam di hatiku**

Chanyeol mengakhiri lagunya, menatap mata baekhyun yang mulai basah, ia mengengam kedua tangan baekhyun, Ia tersenyum penuh kebahagian. "Byun Baekhyun Would You Be Mine, Please?" chanyeol mengigit bibirnya, menunggu jawaban dari baekhyun.

"I Do" dua kata yang baekhyun gumamkan dengan anggukan kecil dikepalnya.

Greb!

Chanyeol menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat. "I Think I Love you Byun Baekhyun" bisiknya ditelinga baekhyun.

"Nado Yeollie" Jawaban dari baekhyun dengan nada tak kalah berbisiknya, ia melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang.

"Ne, kajja kita masuk eomma dan appa juga sudah menunggu kita eum" ajak chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, ia masih betah berlama-lama didalam pelukan Chanyeol yang berstatus Namja-chingunya.

Tanpa disadari, drama kecil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi tontonan paling menarik menurut Byun Jiyeong yang merangkul istrinya Byun Taeoyeon, ia menangis haru. Park Seunghyun yang rela kemejanya basah oleh air mata Park Hyejin sedang menangis haru didalam pelukannya. Dan seseorang jomblo ngenes Byun Baekbom senyumnya mengembang, akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu batin baekbom.

"Yeobbo mereka romantis sekali huhuhu" taeyeon sedikit iri melihat drama yang chanyeol buat.

Jiyeong mengelus rambut Taeyeon sayang, "Kau iri eum, apa aku tidak seromantis itu dulu padamu sayang?" ia menghapus air mata dari pipi mulus milik Taeyeon. Taeyeon menggeleng cepat, ia tertawa kecil. "Aniya sayang, Kau sangat romantis. Aku sedang menangis senang sayang" taeyeon mencubit pipi jiyeong pelan.

"Huhu, aku tak menyangka anak kita bisa seromantis itu seung-ie" hyejin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Seunghyun menepuk-nepuk bahu milik istrinya, "Itulah keturunan ku" kekeh seunghyun. Hyejin tertawa, "Aku menyetujuinya seung-ie sayang. Ah aku mencintaimu" hyejin membenamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang milik seunghyun. "Aku juga mencintaimu hye-ie" ungkap seunghyun tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu paha ayam -_-" tambah baekbom tertawa-tawa.

"Yak kalian jangan berlovely-dovey hey ingat umur!" baekbom meninggalkan pasangan-pasangan yang masih belum puas mengintip chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Oke balik ke CHANBAEK!

Chanyeol menuntun baekhyun ketempat biasa mereka duduki. Mereka duduk berdua, kini dengan tautan tangan chanyeol yang tak pernah lepas menggengam tangan baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak ingin makan eum?" Chanyeol memandangi wajah cantik baekhyun dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Aku malu yeollie, sama appa dan eomma juga ajussi dan ajumma" baekhyun menunduk,

"Hey, kenapa harus malu pada orang tuuaku? Bukankah mereka akan menjadi orang tuamu juga ketika kita sudah menikah nanti" dengan lembut chanyeol menjelaskan pada baekhyun yang sedang bermalu ria.

"Tapi yeollie, bagaimana dengan Kris dan Sulli bukan kah mereka akan tersakiti?" baekhyun makin menunduk. Kebahagiaannya menghilang ketika ia tersadar dengan perasaan kris yang akan tersakiti nanti.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Tenanglah baekby, mereka akan baik-baik saja" yang kecil mendongak menatap chanyeol, "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dan apa itu baekby?"

"Itu panggilan khusus untuk mu sayang hehe, kau tidak menyukainya? Ah kupikir itu nama yang manis" ia berpura-pura kecewa.

"Aniya, aku menyukainya yeolby hahaha, itu juga lucu untukmu sayang" baekhyun gemas mencubit pipi kiri chanyeol.

Yang tinggi menangkap tangan yang pendek, kedua tangannya beralih menangkup wajah baekhyun.

Chup!

Kecupan pertama mereka!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, Jantungnya berdebar. Kalau seperti ini aku bisa mati muda karena serangan jantung' batin baekhyun.

Bwahahahahahaha, tawa chanyeol mengembalikan kesadaran penuh milik byun baekhyun.

Platak!

"Hey Park! Kau bisa membuatku mati muda karena terkena serangan jantung" baekhyun memuluki lengan chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

"Awwww~~~ Baekby appo-ya" rengek chanyeol sesekali menghindar dari pukulan baekhyun.

"Tenang baby, itu tidak akan membuatmu mati muda itu akan menyehatkan jantungmu percayalah padaku baby" ujar chanyeol meyakinkan. Namun baekhyun terus memukulinya tanpa ampun.

"Aku marah" baekhyun duduk memunggungi chanyeol.

"Aish baeby, jangan marah iya iya aku salah baeby maafkan aku" bahu baekhyun terguncang.

"Tapi belikan aku ice cream besok yah" kekeh baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Ne, kajja kita masuk" chanyeol mengenggam tangan baekhyun lagi membawa gadisnya benar-benar sudah jadi miliknya masuk kedalam rumah sang gadis dan bergabung denga para orang tua mereka.

...

...

...

Tengah malam, Chanyeol menghubungi Jongdae selaku yang paling waras.

"Yeoboseyo" terdengar suara khas orang baru bangun tidur dari ujung sana.

"Jongdae-ah" panggil chanyeol lirih. Ia bingung menjelaskan tentang perjodohan dan mengenai kejadian baekhyun bersamanya.

"Ada apa yeol, kau menelponku malam-malam begini?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Ceritanya panjang dae-ah! Tapi malam ini adalah malam paling membahagiakan bagiku dan juga baekhyun" tergores senyuman disurut bibir chanyeol.

"dengan siapa? BAEKHYUN NONA?" pekik jongdae bangun dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk di tempat tidurnya, anak ini bersemangat sekali dengan kisah cinta seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya ketika jongdae berteriak, ita tertawa mendapati respon sahabatnya.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" tanya chanyeol dengan kekehan beratnya.

"Tentu. Tapi tidak dengan Kisah Cinta Seorang Park Chanyeol. Aku siap Men-dengar-kan Mu!" kata jongdae penuh penekanan diakhir kalimat,

Hehe

"Tapi kau janji jangan memotong dan bertanya disela-sela aku bercerita dae-ah"

"Ne,"

"Kami dijodohkan, maksudku. Aku dan baekhyun dijodohkan malam ini. Awalnya baekhyun sedikit menolak mungkin ia pikir kalau aku tidak menyukainya karena eeer kita bersahabat! Dengan alasan ingin melanjutkan study keduanya. Kau tau dae-ah Appaku mengatakan "Kami ingin kalian segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan aku tak memerima penolakan terutama dari Kau Chanyeol dan Kau Baekhyun" Chanyeol menirukan suara appanya. Ia berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan. Senyuman terus terukir diwajahnya.

"Dan dia diam. Hehe. Lalu baekbom hyung juga mengerjaiku. Ia bilang bahwa aku menyukai baekhyun itu memalukan sekali. Jadi aku mengakuinya didepan orang tuaku dan orang tua baekhyun" chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Itu memalukan sekali, tapi tak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan selain kejadian malam ini pikir chanyeol.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SELAMAT YA PARK CHANYEOL SEMOGA BAEKHYUN MEMBALAS CINTAMU"

"Hey dengarkan aku dulu." desis chanyeol. Jongdae berhenti tertawa dan kembali menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Iya aku siap mendengarkanmu" dehem jongdae.

"Baekhyun menagih janji tentang Kebun Strawberry-nya. Ia bilang "Aku ingin Bukti. Aku ingin melangsungkan acara pertunganku dikebun strawberry yang chanyeol buatkan untukku" lagi-lagi chanyeol menghela nafasnya

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu demi Kisah Cinta Seorang Park Chanyeol" kekeh jongdae lagi.

"Hm, terima kasih. Dan Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi milikku" chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang king sizenya

"APA"

"Aku dan baekhyun resmi berpacaran. Ternyata dia juga menyukaiku jongdae, aku bodoh tidak mendengar perkataanmu" sesal chanyeol.

"Tak apa yeol! Yang penting kalian sekarang sudah resmi aku turut senang. Dan Kisah Cinta Seorang Park Chanyeol berakhir dengan Happy Ending" jongdae tersenyum bahagia.

"Ne, kalau begitu besok kita berkumpul dirumahku saja. Kita cari tempat yang bagus untuk kebun strawberry tuan putriku, dan kau harus beristirahat jondae-ah. Selamat tidur!"

"Selamat tidur yeol"

PIP

Seorang gadis berbaring di ranjang empuk queen sizenya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Senyuman lebar tercantum diwajahnya, jantungnya berdebar masih belum terkontrol. Ia teringat chanyeol mengecup bibirnya, hihi rona merah dipipinya.

"Jantungku pasti baik-baik saja" ia memengangi dada kirinya, merasakan degupan jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lipat.

"Ini seperti mimpi. Kris-ge maafkan aku! Aku harus bagaimana nantinya eoh" gumamnya lirih. Ia memejamkam matanya, menutup semua cerita yang terjado hari ini.

 **If you like it (I'm going to)**

 **Jika kamu menyukainya (Aku akan)**

 **If you like it (I'm going to be your man)**

 **Jika kamu menyukainya (Aku akan menjadi Namja-mu)**

 **If you like it (You are now)**

 **Jika kau menyukainya (kamu sekarang)**

 **My girlfriend not my friendship**

 **Pacarku bukan Sahabatku**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **THANKS TO REVIEW!**

 **THANKS TO FOLLOW!**

 **THANKS TO FAVORIT!**

 **TERIMA KASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW**

 **TERIMA KASIH YANG UDAH NGASIH SARANNYA HEHE, semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur dengan sebagaimana mestinya :D**

 **See your review again**


	6. Chapter 6

Tengah malam, Chanyeol menghubungi Jongdae selaku yang paling waras.

"Yeoboseyo" terdengar suara khas orang baru bangun tidur dari ujung sana.

"Jongdae-ah" panggil chanyeol lirih. Ia bingung menjelaskan tentang perjodohan dan mengenai kejadian baekhyun bersamanya.

"Ada apa yeol, kau menelponku malam-malam begini?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Ceritanya panjang dae-ah! Tapi malam ini adalah malam paling membahagiakan bagiku dan juga baekhyun" tergores senyuman disurut bibir chanyeol.

"dengan siapa? BAEKHYUN NONA?" pekik jongdae bangun dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk di tempat tidurnya, anak ini bersemangat sekali dengan kisah cinta seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya ketika jongdae berteriak, ita tertawa mendapati respon sahabatnya.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" tanya chanyeol dengan kekehan beratnya.

"Tentu. Tapi tidak dengan Kisah Cinta Seorang Park Chanyeol. Aku siap Men-dengar-kan Mu!" kata jongdae penuh penekanan diakhir kalimat,

Hehe

"Tapi kau janji jangan memotong dan bertanya disela-sela aku bercerita dae-ah"

"Ne,"

"Kami dijodohkan, maksudku. Aku dan baekhyun dijodohkan malam ini. Awalnya baekhyun sedikit menolak mungkin ia pikir kalau aku tidak menyukainya karena eeer kita bersahabat! Dengan alasan ingin melanjutkan study keduanya. Kau tau dae-ah Appaku mengatakan "Kami ingin kalian segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan aku tak memerima penolakan terutama dari Kau Chanyeol dan Kau Baekhyun" Chanyeol menirukan suara appanya. Ia berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan. Senyuman terus terukir diwajahnya.

"Dan dia diam. Hehe. Lalu baekbom hyung juga mengerjaiku. Ia bilang bahwa aku menyukai baekhyun itu memalukan sekali. Jadi aku mengakuinya didepan orang tuaku dan orang tua baekhyun" chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Itu memalukan sekali, tapi tak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan selain kejadian malam ini pikir chanyeol.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SELAMAT YA PARK CHANYEOL SEMOGA BAEKHYUN MEMBALAS CINTAMU"

"Hey dengarkan aku dulu." desis chanyeol. Jongdae berhenti tertawa dan kembali menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Iya aku siap mendengarkanmu" dehem jongdae.

"Baekhyun menagih janji tentang Kebun Strawberry-nya. Ia bilang "Aku ingin Bukti. Aku ingin melangsungkan acara pertunganku dikebun strawberry yang chanyeol buatkan untukku" lagi-lagi chanyeol menghela nafasnya

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu demi Kisah Cinta Seorang Park Chanyeol" kekeh jongdae lagi.

"Hm, terima kasih. Dan Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi milikku" chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang king sizenya

"APA"

"Aku dan baekhyun resmi berpacaran. Ternyata dia juga menyukaiku jongdae, aku bodoh tidak mendengar perkataanmu" sesal chanyeol.

"Tak apa yeol! Yang penting kalian sekarang sudah resmi aku turut senang. Dan Kisah Cinta Seorang Park Chanyeol berakhir dengan Happy Ending" jongdae tersenyum bahagia.

"Ne, kalau begitu besok kita berkumpul dirumahku saja. Kita cari tempat yang bagus untuk kebun strawberry tuan putriku, dan kau harus beristirahat jondae-ah. Selamat tidur!"

"Selamat tidur yeol"

PIP

Seorang gadis berbaring di ranjang empuk queen sizenya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Senyuman lebar tercantum diwajahnya, jantungnya berdebar masih belum terkontrol. Ia teringat chanyeol mengecup bibirnya, hihi rona merah dipipinya.

"Jantungku pasti baik-baik saja" ia memengangi dada kirinya, merasakan degupan jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lipat.

"Ini seperti mimpi. Kris-ge maafkan aku! Aku harus bagaimana nantinya eoh" gumamnya lirih. Ia memejamkam matanya, menutup semua cerita yang terjado hari ini.

 **If you like it (I'm going to)**

 **Jika kamu menyukainya (Aku akan)**

 **If you like it (I'm going to be your man)**

 **Jika kamu menyukainya (Aku akan menjadi Namja-mu)**

 **If you like it (You are now)**

 **Jika kau menyukainya (kamu sekarang)**

 **My girlfriend not my friendship**

 **Pacarku bukan Sahabatku**

...

...

...

 **HOHO92**

 **Present!**

 **Girl x Friend**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Jangan bilang Anak itu belom bangun tidur" decah kyungso kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas kecil.

"Apa baekhyun tidak menjawabnya?" tanya luhan terduduk lemah.

"Ini salahmu Ge! Kau yang meminta kami untuk menggunakan penerbangan pertama, dan sampailah kita di seoul terlalu Pa-Gi!" sunggut minseok kesal. Ia menjatuhkan tas besarnya dari punggungnya. Kris mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah, ini memang salahmu naga sialan" dumel kyungso memegangi ponselnya berharap baekhyun menghubunginya. Kyungso menghubungi Baekhyun Lagi, siapa tau baekhyun menerima panggilannya.

...

...

...

 **Drrrt drrrrt**

Ponsel pintar milik baekhyun bergetar diatas nakas. Ternyata panggilan masuk dari kyungso. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya, mengernyit heran. 'Kyungso menghubungiku sepagi ini untuk apa' batin baekhyun.

"Yeoboseyo" sapa baekhyun malas.

"Oh Syukurlah" kyungso memekik senang. Luhan, Minseok dan Kris merapatkan tubuh mereka pada kyungso.

"Hoam, Pagi kyung. Aku masih ngantuk" baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia menloadspaker ponsel pintarnya.

"Yak! Gadis pemalas cepat jemput kami" omel luhan dengan suara khasnya.

"Baekyunieee aku lelah" teriak minseok

"Aku membawakanmu Strawberry dari kanada" ucap kris bangga. Luhan, Kyungso dan Minseok menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Kami di incheon baek, jemput kami hueee" rengek kyungso. "Aku tidak tahan dengan pria disampingku ini"

"APAAAAAA" baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Oh God! Oppaaaaaaaaa tolong akuuu!" teriak baekhyun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar baekbom.

Baekbom membuka pintu dengan wajah khas orang bangun tidur. "Apa?"

"Opppaaaaaa teman-temanku datang aku harus menjemputnya, antarkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil" yah bisa dibilang baekhyun kena serangan panik, syok dipagi hari.

Baekbom mengucek-ucek matanya, ternyata ia setengah sadar. "Apa yang kau bilang baekhyunie, ini masih sangat pagi" baekbom memeluk daun pintu.

"Ayolah oppa kasihan mereka, kumohon" baekhyun mengandalkan jurusnya puppy eyes milikinya.

"Oh astaga, baiklah baiklah" baekbom berbalik menghempaskan lagi tubuhnya ke ranjang king sizenya,

"BYUN BAEKBOM OPPA CEPAT BANGUN HUEEE OPPAAA" teriak baekhyun memekik kesal, ia menarik baekbom hingga terduduk ditepi ranjang, menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, lalu menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

"Aish baek suaramu" katanya pasrah yang rela diseret baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Cepat cuci muka dan sikat gigi, aku akan bersiap-siap!" baekhyun menutup pintu kamar mandi baekbom dengan cepat, ia segera berlari keluar kamar baekbom dan melesat masuk kedalam kamar mandinya. Baekhyun gelisah, cemas, senang bercampur menjadi satu. Ia cemas membuat temannya menunggu terlalu lama, Ia gelisah menceritakan kisah percintaannya nanti pada sahabat-sahabatnya, ia juga gelisah memikirkan kris yah, orang yang sudah lama menyukainya itu. Ia senang karena mereka semua berkunjung ke seoul! Meskipun hanya sebatas Liburan.

Drrrt dddrrttt...

Chanyeolie Calling!

"Yeoboseyo" suara krasak-krusukpun tak terhindarkan. Baekhyun sedang mengganti bajunya, ia kesusahan memakai celana jeans pinsilnya.

"Selamat pagi baekby" suara khas chanyeol bangun tidurpun terdengar. Baekhyun tersenyum, ternyata ia tidak bermimpi mengenai kejadian kemarin malam.

"Selamat pagi yeolby" ia terkekeh menyebutkan panggilan barunya untuk chanyeol.

Bruk

Baekhyun terjatuh, pantatnya mendarat kelantai kamarnya dengan tidak elitnya.

"Baek kau baik-baik saja?" chanyeol mengernyit mendengar sesuatu seperti benda jatuh.

"Appo" ringis baekhyun mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Yak BYUN BAEKHYUN APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN SEPAGI INI HAH? KAU JANGAN MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR DAN BERLARI KERUMAHMU!" sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, bukannya menolong chanyeol malah memarahinya.

"C-chan" baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel pintarnya, menatap layar ponsel itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"B-baekhyun, Oke tunggu 5 menit aku akan segera sampai" chanyeol mengakhiri panggilannya sebelah pihak. Baekhyun masih meringis mengelus-elus pantatnya.

'Ugh~~ sialnya'

...

...

...

Bunyi alarm dari ponsel Chanyeol bersenandung ria membangunkan pangeran yang sedang tertidur bahagia! Pangeran itu mengerjapkan matanya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Sepertinya pangeran kita sedang dalam keadaan senang. Sang pangeran bernama Park Chanyeol sedang memutar kembali ingatannya mengenai kejadian kemarin malam! Ouh sungguh menyenangkan!

Ia mengambil ponselnya, mematikannya dan segera menghubungi Putri Baekhyun kesayangannya. Untuk memastikan ia sedang bermimpi atau tidak sih...

Chanyeol menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga lebarnya.

"Yeoboseyo" sapanya.

'Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Aish, padahal niatku ingin membangunkannya dipagi hari, ternyata dia sudah bangun lebih dulu' batin chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi b-baekby" ayolah balas, kalau kejadian kemarin bukan mimpi!

"Selamat pagi yeolby" aku mendengarnya sedang tertawa kecil, ia menyukai panggilan barunya hehe.

Bruuk?

Ouh aku mengernyit heran? Benda jatuh atau jangan-jangan baekhyun yang jatuh. Astaga apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan sampai bisa terjatuh? Oh dan apa yang ia lakukan dipagi hari ini?

"Baek kau baik-baik saja?" ia tak menjawab, aku hanya mendengar ringisan kecil. Dugaanku benar, ia terjatuh!

"Yak! BYUN BAEKHYUN APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN SEPAGI INI HAH? KAU JANGAN MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR DAN BERLARI KERUMAHMU" aku menyibak selimutku, berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan ponsel yang masih menempel ditelingaku. Aku membasuh wajahku sekenanya, berkumur-kumur lalu menyikat gigiku!

"C-chan" terdengar lirih dan pelan.

"B-baekhyun tunggu 5 menit aku akan segera sampai kerumahmu." Aku berlari keluar kamarku, menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan terburu-buru. Untung saja appa dan eomma masih tertidur.

Pintu utama sudah dibukakan oleh maid, "Selamat pagi Tuan muda" aku mengangguk kecil, lari terbirit menuju mobil sport milikku. Si putih kulesatkan kerumah baekhyun yang tidak jauh hanya beda beberapa komplek perumahan saja.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, hanya dua menit siputih sudah terparkir sempurna didepan rumah baekhyun. Pintunya terbuka, ternyata dua maid sudah menyambut kedatanganku sejak siputih memasuki perkarangan rumah baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Chanyeol" mereka tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku balas senyuman mereka. Tidak perlu basa-basi, ini masih sangat pagi tentu saja ajussi dan ahjumma belum bangun sama seperti orang tuaku. Aku melesat naik kelantai dua rumah baekhyun dan berherti didepan pintu putih bertuliskan nama 'Baekhyunie' aku mengetoknya.

"Baekby" panggilku setengah berbisik.

Clek!

Pintunya terbuka, munculah gadis dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya, tapi pakaiannya sudah rapih entahlah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" aku membulak-balik tubuh mungilnya, mencari sesuatu atau bisa disebut luka. Ia mengangguk lucu, aku bernafas lega, sungguh aku sangat mengkhawatirkan tuan putri kecilku.

"Eum yeolby, antarkan aku kebandara"

"Apa?" bandara jangan bilang mau ke kanada lagi.

"Yeolby antarkan aku, teman-temanku datang dan mereka memintaku menjemputnya" rengeknya mengayunkan lenganku.

Clek

Pintu kamar baekbom terbuka, oh tamatlah aku.

"Oh Chanyeol kau datang sepagi ini" katanya dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya, melirik penampilan baekbom hyung.

"Jadi sudah siap yah oppa?" ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kupikir tidak jadi malahan." sahut baekbom dengan datarnya.

"Kajja yeolby" ia menarikku, mengenggam tanganku tanpa ragu-ragu lagi. Aku tersenyum sekilas melihat tautan tangan kami, yang dibelakang berdehem.

"Ekhemmm" dehem baekbom.

"Waeyo oppa, kalau keselek minum sana sebelum mati kehausan" baekhyun terkekeh sambil menuruni anak tangga rumahnya, kami sepakat untuk sarapan dulu sebelum menjemput teman-teman baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengolesi roti dengan selai coklat, ia menyodorkan roti itu padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia kembali mengolesi roti rasa kacang yang sudah dipastikan untuk baekbom hyung. Terakhir ia mengolesi roti dengan selai rasa strawberry lalu memakan rotinya sampai habis.

Aku dan baekhyun, baekbom hyung mengemudikan mobilnya seorang diri. Kami melesat menuju bandara incheon.

 **Bandara!**

Setelah berdebat beberapa menit dengan baekhyun, akhirnya baekhyun dan baekbom hyung saja yang menjemput teman-teman baekhyun. Itu semua karena aku lupa membawa penyamaranku, hah...

"Baekby aku minta maaf" ucapku lagi. Baekhyun duduk disampingku setelah menemui dan membawa mereka semua masuk kedalam mobil baekbom.

"Tak ada yang salah yeolby" ia tersenyum, benarkah apa dia tidak marah? Padahat tadi baekhyun ngotot sekali ingin aku ikut menemui teman-temannya.

Aku menggangguk mengerti, "Setelah ini kita kemana?" aku meliriknya,

"Aku sudah bilang pada baekbom oppa, mereka tidak boleh datang kerumah, makanya aku pinjam apartement baekbom oppa, hihi" baekhyun terkikik geli, aku ikut tertawa membayangkan amukan baekbom hyung haha,

Drrrtt.. Drrttt...

Jongdae Calling...

Jongdae ? Ada apa dengan mahluk berwajah kotak itu menghubungiku pagi-pagi begini, aku menloadspaker panggilannya.

"Yeob-"

"Yakkkk Park Chanyeol kenapa lama sekali mengangat telponku bodoh" semburnya ketika aku menerima panggilannya.

Disampingku, baekhyun duduk sambil tertawa mendengar ocehan Kim Jongdae sialan.

"Aku, Sehun, dan Jongin sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk kebun strawberry Noona Baekhyun" ocehnya lagi. Oh astaga kalau begini tak akan ada kejutan untuk baekhyun jika sih wajah kotak itu terus berceloteh ria.

"Chanyeol kau masih mendengarku lagi" Jika Jongdae dekat saat ini kemungkinan besar sudah ku Jambak rambutnya, kuplester mulut embernya, tidak tau situasi arrrggghh.

"Jongdae-ah" suaraku terdengar frustasi, geram dan berat.

"Jongdae-ah katakan saja dimana letaknya haha" goda baekhyun,

"N-ne, Oh tidak bisa Nona Aku melakukannya secara Rahasia darimu" tawa jongdae pecah. Aduh ingin sekali kubunuh Kim Jongdae.

"Bwahahahahahaha, yasudah Nanti kutelpon lagi Yeol, Aku dan dua bocah tidak waras sudah menunggumu. Akan ku kirimkan alamatnya kepadamu, Sudah dulu yah,"

Pip

Jongdae memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban atau persetujuan ku. Hais anak itu benar-benar merepotkan -_-

"Yeolby, kita keapartemen baekbom hyung." baekhyun menyadarkanku jalanan yang kami ambil malah jalan pulang, Ini juga salah Kim Jongdae.

...

...

...

Girl x Friend

...

...

...

 **Didalam mobil Baekbom.**

"Kenapa baekhyun tidak ikut bersama kita?" tanya minseok dengan polosnya.

"Heol, kau mau taruh baekhyun dimana? Ini saja sudah berdesak-desakan seperti naik angkutan umum" sindir luhan kesal. Faktanya mereka duduk berjempatan bertigaan dengan posisi luhan kyungso dan minseok, Kris dibangku samping pengemudi yakni baekbom kakaknya baekhyun.

"Haha, baekhyun tidak bilang kalian ada empat orang" baekbom terkekeh mendengar sindiran luhan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN LIAT SAJA NANTI" luhan geram.

"Hey jangan berteriak-teriak rusa china, rasanya telingaku bisa rusak jika terus menerus duduk disampingmu" gerutu kyungso menutupi telinganya.

"Jadi sejak kapan uri baekhyunie bisa menyupir mobil?" tanya minseok lagi. Kris, luhan dan kyungso melongo, baekbom terkikik.

"Dia bersama Chanyeol, kalian tenang saja" ujar baekbom santai dan fokus pada kemudinya.

"APA" kata luhan, minseok dan kyungso bersamaan. Bagaikan paduan suara di gereja.

"Aigoo kalian benar-benar kompak, sampai kaget saja bersamaan" goda kris sambil tertawa kecil.

"Diam kau naga gila" dengus minseok

""Naga Sialan" kyungso manyun.

"Dasar tiang listrik, bibir maju" timpal luhan.

"Xi Luhan, jangan sampai kuturunkan" Ancam kris menoleh ke belakang tempat duduknya. Pas banget sih luhan duduk dibelalangnya.

"Sudah sudah jangan bertengkar' baekbom menegahi. "Sebenarnya kalian datang disaat yang tidak tepat, keluarga kami sedang kacau. Baekhyun dijodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun minta dibuatkan kebun strawberry pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun bilang dia mau melakukan acara pertunangannya dikebun strawberry yang dibuat park chanyeol untuknya" jelas baekbom tanpa membaca situasi.

Kris mengeluarkan strawberrynya. Ia berikan satu kotak strawberry kesukaan baekhyun pada kyungso.

"Ini, habiskan sebelum baekhyun melihatnya" saran kris dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Aigoo, sabar ya gege, Kami Sayang Kamu" luhan, minseok dan kyungso menyemangati kris dari belakang.

"E-eh apa aku salah bicara?" tanya baekbom hati-hati.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja tiba-tiba semangatku untuk merebut hati Baekhyun hilang begitu saja, Mungkin karena seorang Park Chanyeol dan aku yakin aku tidak bisa menang darinya" jawab kris dengan wajah masamnya.

...

...

...

RnR!

Muehehe annyeonghaseyo, Balik lagi -'

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, jangan lupa kritik dan saran kalian jadi motivasi buat aku!^^

See your Review again.


End file.
